catherine_zetajonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Titanic
Titanic is a 1996 two-part CBS miniseries. The drama TV Movie follows several characters on board the RMS Titanic when she sinks on her maiden voyage in 1912. The miniseries was directed by Robert Lieberman. The original music score was composed by Lennie Niehaus. *'Directed by:' Robert Lieberman *'Produced by: '''Harold Lee Tichenor,' Rocky Lang *'Written by: '''Ross LaManna, Joyce Eliason *'Starring: Catherine Zeta-Jones. Peter Gallagher, Mike Doyle, Tim Curry, Felicity Waterman, George C. Scott, Eva Marie Saint *'Music by: '''Lennie Niehaus *'Cinematography:' David Hennings *'Edited by:' Tod Feuerman *'Country:' Canada, U.S.A. *'Language:' English *'Running time:' 173 minutes *'Release date:' November 17, 1996 *'Distributed by:' RHI Entertaiment Plot ''Titanic follows three main story threads: - Isabella Paradine (Catherine Zeta-Jones) is going to travel on the Titanic to join her husband after attending her aunt's funeral in England. Just when she is about to get on board, she encounters Wynn Park (Peter Galager), her former lover. Wynn is still in love with her, but Isabella tries to avoid him since the beginning of the trip. She even tries to change her room to be far away from Wynn's. At a dinner in the restaurant of the Titanic, Wynn flits with Ophelia Jack (Katharine Isabelle) dancing with her and making Isabella jealous. After the dance at the restaurant, Isabella and Wynn confront eachother privately. Wynn says to her he have been jelaous all the time because Isabella is now married to another man, a wealthy gentleman Isabella parents wanted for her. Isabella says to him she married her husband because her parents wanted but her parents are now dead. She says to him that she still loves Wynn. After the incident, Wynn starts to romance Isabella during the trip and she finally falls in love with him again. After a brief affair with Wynn at the Titanic, Isabella contemplates divorce and she sends her husband a wireless saying they cannot be together anymore (despite their daughter). isabella5.jpg|'Isabella and Wynn are living a romance during the trip and they visit the Captain' When the ship starts sinking, Isabella reluctantly gets into a lifeboat (since she doesn't want to leave Wynn alone) after Wynn convinces her and forces her to board the boat. As the boat is lowered, Isabella confesses to Wynn a long kept secret: that her daughter Claire is actually Wynn's. Isabella then is on the boat of Officer Lowe with some other women. Isabella asks the officer if they can go near the Titanic to rescue some survivors there are on the water, since in the lifeboat can be more poeple. The officer wants to wait some time, but after a while the lifeboat comes to the rescue of the survivors. Unfortunatelly, they have waited too long and there not any survivors on the water, only dead corpses. Later the boat is rescued by the RMS Carpathia. On the Carpaathia Isabella is grief-stricken when she finds Wynn's lifeless body on deck amongst other victims who have died of hypothermia. isabella9.jpg|'Isabella finds Wynn's dead body on the Carpathia.' But luckily, when the Carpathia reaches New York she is reunited with her family who are blissfully unaware of Isabella's tryst because the telegram was never sent out due to the sinking. isabella7.jpg|'Isabella meets her husband and her daugther Clarice in New York.' - Also in first class is the Allison family, a real family who traveled on the Titanic, returning home to Montreal with their two small children and new nurse, Alice Cleaver (Felicity Waterman). They gradually become wary and suspicious of the nurse hysterical and neurotic behavior. Later on, a fellow maid asks her if she'd seen her in Cairo the previous month, but soon realizes that she remembers her from the highly publicized trial where Alice was accused of throwing her baby off a train. When the Titanic starts sinking, Alice Cleaver panics and quickly boards a lifeboat with Trevor, the Allisons' infant son. The parents with their small daughter are unaware that the baby is safe and refuse to leave the ship without him, which in the end costs them their lives. - A young vagrant named Jamie Persei (Mike Doyle) steals a ticket at a bar to get on board of the Titanic. At the ship, he manages to become friends with one of the crewmen, Simon Doonan (Tim Curry), who is also a robber, but later is revealed to be a much more violent and callous criminal than Jamie. Jamie falls in love with Aase Ludvigsen (Sonsee Ahray), a recent Christian convert and missionary. On the night of the sinking, Aase is raped and beaten by Doonan, causing her to lose her faith and will to live, but Jamie manages to get her into Isabella's boat when the ship is sinking. Unbeknownst to them, Doonan also sneaks aboard that same boat, disguised as an old woman. After the ship sinks, Aase is knocked off the lifeboat by Doonan after she recognizes him, and he attempts to hold the passengers in the boat hostage at gunpoint, but Officer Lowe, who is in charge of the boat, hits Doonan in the head with a paddle, snapping his neck. Jamie himself manages to survive when he accidentally falls into one of the last lifeboats before the Titanic sinks. He subsequently atones for his past life after he finds Aase in the makeshift hospital aboard the Carpathia. In the end, upon arriving in New York, the two plan to start a new life together. Cast '- Catherine Zeta-Jones' - Isabella Paradine '- Peter Gallagher '- Wynn Park '- Mike Doyle' - Jamie Persie '- Tim Curry' - Simon Doonan '- Felicity Waterman' - Alice Cleaver '- George C. Scott' - Captain Edward J. Smith '- Eva Marie Saint' - Hazel Foley '- Harley Jane Kozak' - Bess Aliison '- Sonsee Ahray' - Aase Ludvigsen '- Marilu Henner' - Margaret "Molly" Brown Reception Titanic received mixed reviews from critics. The New York Daily News commented on the fact that the acting was substandard and the ship's operators and owner are portrayed "about as sympathetically as those connected with the''' Exxon Valdez'." '''The Seattle Post-Intelligencer' also referenced the "embarrassingly bad acting" and out of place scenes. Awards Titanic received an Emmy Award for Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Drama Miniseries or a Special. It was also nominated for Outstanding Costume Design for a Miniseries or a Special.